


Throw Your Troubles On The Burning Pile

by TheSeaSpider



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Kageyama Tobio, Betting, Bisexual Tsukishima Kei, Canon Compliant, Chatting & Messaging, First Years, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Genderfluid Hinata Shouyou, Genderfluid Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, KaGAYama, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio is a Mess, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pansexual Hinata Shouyou, Slight Manga Spoilers, Team Bonding, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yachi doesn't join till later, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Little Shit, a bit of crack, chatfic, dudes being guys, guys being dudes, karasuno first years, nothing too big
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaSpider/pseuds/TheSeaSpider
Summary: The Karasuno first years make a group chat. They bond over similar interests inside and outside of volleyball. Some chaos and team bonding ensues.Kagayama: whats thisTsukishima: Welcome to the burning pile, king.𝘏𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘢 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘍𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘉𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘗𝘪𝘭𝘦Tsukishima: Correction:Welcome to Hell
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka, Kageyama Tobio & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deyden_the_day_bin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyden_the_day_bin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let's Be Troubled Teens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496638) by [Animeow1200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeow1200/pseuds/Animeow1200). 



**_Hinata Shouyou_ ** _has created_ **_Untitled Chat_ **

**_Hinata Shouyou_ ** _has renamed_ **_Untitled Chat_ ** _to_ **_First Years_ **

**_Hinata Shouyou_ ** _has added_ **_Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi_ ** _, and_ **_Kageyama Tobio_ ** _to_ **_First Years_ **

**_Hinata Shouyou_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_Hinata_ **

**_Hinata_ ** _has changed_ **_Kageyama Tobio_ ** _’s name to_ **_Kageyama_ **

**_Hinata_ ** _has changed_ **_Yamaguchi Tadashi’_ ** _s name to_ **_Yamaguchi_ **

**_Tsukishima Kei_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_Tsukishima_ **

**Tsukishima** : What is this?

 **Hinata** : a group chat!!

 **Tsukishima** : No shit. What’s it for?

 **Hinata** : just thought we could use it to bond and keep in contact in case someone needs something or whatever

 **Yamaguchi** : That’s a good idea

 **Tsukishima** : Shut up, Yamaguchi

 **Yamaguchi** : ...sorry, Tsukki

 **Hinata** : hey!

 **Hinata** : don’t be rude to Yamaguchi D:

 **Tsukishima** : It’s fine. He doesn’t mind. Right, Yamaguchi?

 **Yamaguchi** : Um

 **Yamaguchi** : ..I mind a bit

 **Tsukishima** : Oh. Sorry then, I guess.

 **Yamaguchi** : It’s fine :)

 **Hinata** : how long have you guys known each other anyway? 

**Hinata** : you seem close

 **Yamaguchi** : Since primary school

 **Hinata** : that’s cool! it's awesome that you guys decided to stay together 

**Yamaguchi** : Kids used to say I’d follow Tsukki anywhere we went lol

 **Yamaguchi** : They weren’t exactly wrong

 **Tsukishima** : Those kids were idiots anyway.

 **Yamaguchi** : Yeah, but they were right idiots.

 **Hinata** : _@Kageyama_

 **Hinata** : …

 **Hinata** : that's weird

 **Tsukishima** : The king is probably practicing. He doesn’t have time for us measly peasants. 

~~**Tsukishima** : Wait, I want to do something. I hate asking people for help, but can you delete the message saying I did something? ~~

**Hinata** : Uh.. sure

_~~**Tsukishima** has changed **Kageyama** ’s name to **Kagayama** ~~ _

~~**Tsukishima** : I want to see how long it will take him to notice. ~~

**Yamaguchi** : Lol

 **Yamaguchi** : Nice one, Tsukki

 **Hinata** : hey Yamaguchi

 **Yamaguchi** : Yeah?

 **Hinata** : do you have any siblings?

 **Yamaguchi** : No? Why do you ask?

 **Hinata** : you remind me of a younger sibling who likes to follow your older sibling around

 **Yamaguchi** : Oh

 **Tsukishima** : Are you speaking from experience?

 **Hinata** : yeah actually

 **Hinata** : my little sister likes to follow me around everywhere

 **Yamaguchi** : You have a sister? How old is she?

 **Hinata** : she’s 8!

 **Hinata** : wait did you think I was the younger sibling

 **Tsukishima** : You just… seem like a younger sibling. That’s all.

 **Hinata** : oh okay then :/

 **Hinata** : do you have any siblings?

 **Tsukishima** : I have a brother.

 **Hinata** : older or younger?

 **Tsukishima** : Older

 **Tsukishima** : Why do you want to know anyway? 

**Hinata** : I just thought we could get to know each other better 

**Hinata** : you don’t have to share if you don’t want to

 **Yamaguchi** : Tsukki’s not very good with people, so sorry about that haha

 **Yamaguchi** : He’s actually really nice once you get to know him!!

 **Tsukishima** : ...Shut up, Yamaguchi

 **Yamaguchi** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Yamaguchi** : Not apologizing 

**Hinata** : you seem nicer through text

 **Tsukishima** : I don’t really have any reason to hate you, so why should I insult you?

 **Tsukishima** : Would you like me to insult you?

 **Hinata** : no thanks!! sorry, it was just a thought

 **Tsukishima** : I’m only nice because the king isn’t here.

 **Hinata** : god, what’d Kageyama ever do to you

 **Tsukishima** : Exist

 **Hinata** : ok, I guess that’s valid

 **Tsukishima** : I’m honored you think I’m a god though.

 **Hinata** : what?

 **Hinata** : oh-

 **Yamaguchi** : Nice one, Tsukki!

 **Yamaguchi** : Also lmao

 **Tsukishima** : Glad I could amuse you.

 **Hinata** : :) aww soft Tsukki

 **Tsukishima** : Nevermind, I hate you.

 **Hinata** : D: no wait i’m sorry!!!

 **Hinata** : Tsukishima please forgive me!!!!!

 **Tsukishima** : Stop using so many exclamation marks and I’ll consider it.

 **Hinata** : :/

 **Yamaguchi** : Okay, now this is getting kind of weird.

 **Hinata** : ?

 **Yamaguchi** : _@Kagayama_

 **Hinata** : oh yeah that is a bit weird

 **Hinata** : it’s been like over a half hour since we started talking

 **Yamaguchi** : Maybe he has his phone turned off?

 **Tsukishima** : I personally enjoy the silence of the king.

 **Hinata** : no one asked :| 

**Tsukishima** : You sound like my brother.

 **Yamaguchi** : Oh yeah, he says that sometimes to annoy you, right?

 **Tsukishima** : Do all older siblings feel the need to turture their younger sibling?

 **Hinata** : yes 

**Hinata** : turture

 **Yamaguchi** : turture

 **Tsukishima** : …

 **Tsukishima** : Shut up.

 **Yamaguchi** : :)

 **Hinata** : lol

 **Tsukishima** : Die.

 **Yamaguchi** : Sorry, Tsukki-

* * *

 **Kagayama** : whats this

 **Tsukishima** : Welcome to the burning pile, king.

 **_Hinata_ ** _has renamed_ **_First Years_ ** _to_ **_The Burning Pile_ **

**Tsukishima** : Correction:

Welcome to Hell

 **Hinata** : we have cookies :)

 **Yamaguchi** : :)

 **Kagayama** : why do i feel like ive entered a cult

 **Tsukishima** : :)

 **_Kagayama_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Hinata_ ** _has added_ **_Kagayama_ ** _to the chat_

 **Hinata** : there’s no escape

 **Yamaguchi** : You can’t leave

 **Hinata** : you’re stuck here

 **Yamaguchi** : One of us

 **Hinata** : one of us

 **Tsukishima** : …

 **Tsukishima** : One of us.

 **Kagayama** : god help me

 **_Tsukishima_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_God_ **

**God** : no

 **_Kagayama_ ** _has gone offline_

 **God** : Loser.

 **_God_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_Tsukishima_ **

**Yamaguchi** : I still want to know what he was doing that took him 3 hours to respond…

 **Hinata** : I guess we’ll never know

 **Yamaguchi** : :/

* * *

 **Kagayama** : i have a sister

 **Yamaguchi** : What?

 **Kagayama** : i backread

 **Kagayama** : you were talking abt sibs right

 **Hinata** : oh yeah!

 **Hinata** : older or younger?

 **Kagayama** : older

 **Yamaguchi** : Cool

 **Kagayama** : :/ ig

 **Kagayama** : she used to play vb too

 **Hinata** : is she why you started playing?

 **Kagayama** : yh, but she stopped in hs

 **Hinata** : aw can I ask why?

 **Kagayama** : they wanted her to cut her hair

 **Yamaguchi** : Oh

 **Hinata** : so you’ve always been around vb and played?

 **Kagayama** : yh ive played for as long as i can remember

 **Hinata** : well that explains…

 **Kagayama** : ?

 **Hinata** : a lot

 **Yamaguchi** : Yup

 **Hinata** : you know what

 **Yamaguchi** : What?

 **Hinata** : you’re a lot nicer than i originally thought

 **Yamaguchi** : Thank you?

 **Yamaguchi** : Sorry if I came off a bit mean

 **Tsukishima** : You don’t have to apologize for anything, Yamaguchi.

 **Yamaguchi** : Sorry, Tsukki

 **Yamaguchi** : ...Oops

 **Hinata** : wait Tsukishima how long have you been here

 **Tsukishima** : The entire time. I just didn’t want to talk to the king.

 **Kagayama** : fuck you

 **Tsukishima** : No, thank you.

 **Yamaguchi** : Nice one, Tsukki!!

 **Tsukishima** : ..Shut up, Yamaguchi

 **Yamaguchi** : :)

 **Hinata** : ヽ(`⌒´メ)ノ

 **Yamaguchi** : ..・ヾ(。＞＜)シ

 **Hinata** : (シ_ _)シ

 **Yamaguchi:** ρ(- ω -、)ヾ(￣ω￣; )

 **Hinata** : (◕‿◕)♡

 **Yamaguchi** : ♡(｡- ω -)

 **Kagayama** : im so confused

 **Tsukishima** : What

 **Hinata** : he is

 **Hinata** : _confusion_

 **Kagayama** : fuck you

 **Tsukishima** : Nice one. Very original.

 **Yamaguchi** : I can literally sense the sarcasm rolling off that text

 **Yamaguchi** : Nice job, Tsukki

 **Tsukishima** : ….Shut up, Yamaguchi.

 **Yamaguchi** : <(￣︶￣)>

 **Hinata** : lol


	2. You Guys Have Weird Kinks

**Hinata** : ugh Asahi-san is so cool

 **Kagayama** : hes a very impresive vb player

 **Yamaguchi** : Didn’t Nishinoya-san call him a wimp?

 **Yamaguchi** : Also, he’s* impressive* lol

 **Tsukishima** : Guess the king may be good at volleyball but he’s terrible at school, huh?

 **Kagayama** : shut up

 **Hinata** : anywayssssss

 **Hinata** : back to Asahiiiii

 **Hinata** : i haven’t seen many aces but he’s one of the best i’ve seeeen

 **Yamaguchi** : ...Are you simping over the ace?

 **Hinata** : waaa? no!!!!

 **Tsukishima** : That’s too many exclamation points

 **Tsukishima** : He has to be lying.

 **Kagayama** : whats a simp?

 **Tsukishima** : .

 **Hinata** : i-

 **Yamaguchi** : It means

 **Yamaguchi** : S- squirrels 

I- in

M- my

P- pants

 **Yamaguchi** : It basically means he’s excited and jumping around at the thought of our ace, like one would do if squirrels got into their pants.

 **Hinata** : (i cant tell if he’s being serious) 

**Yamaguchi** : 👀

 **Tsukishima** : Well, he’s not _wrong_.

 **Kagayama** : im confused? does simp mean squirels or not?

 **Hinata** : yes it means what Yamaguchi said

 **Kagayama** : oh ok

 **Tsukishima** : Back to Hinata’s ace kink

 **Hinata** : i don’t have an ace kink, shut up, beanpole- 

**Tsukishima** : Oho, what are you going to do? Bite my ankles?

 **Hinata** : so

 **Hinata** : you have chosen Death

 **Tsukishima** : No, but thank you for the offer. Maybe some other time.

 **Hinata** : i- wow

* * *

**Hinata** : we should make some rules

 **Yamaguchi** : That’s actually not a bad idea

 **Yamaguchi** : Like what?

 **Hinata** : what happens here stays here

 **Yamaguchi** : Like if someone says something personal no one’s allowed to talk about it?

 **Hinata** : yeah. unless it’s super concerning tho

 **Hinata** : and we shouldn’t tell anyone about this chat

 **Yamaguchi** : Why not?

 **Hinata** : we can have inside jokes and stuff and no one’ll know what we’re talking about

 **Tsukishima** : I wish I didn’t know about this chat.

 **Hinata** : that’s a lie

 **Hinata** : i know you love us ;)

 **Yamaguchi** : Do you think the 2nd and 3rd years have chats too? They seem pretty close

 **Hinata** : maybe

 **Hinata** : how much you wanna bet they have a team chat but just forgot to add us

 **Tsukishima** : I’m betting on them just not caring enough to add us and putting it off.

 **Yamaguchi** : If they had a chat, they would have added us already

 **Hinata** : hm

 **Hinata** : i’m betting 1,000¥ they forgot to add us

 **Tsukishima** : I’ll bet the same for mine. If we don’t get added by the end of the month, we ask.

 **Hinata** : you’re on!

 **Hinata** : Yamaguchi?

 **Yamaguchi** : I guess I’ll bet the same

 **Hinata** : _@Kagayama_?

 **Hinata** : …

 **Hinata** : that’s suspicious.

 **Hinata** : that’s weird.

 **Tsukishima** : Guess he’s off doing his kingly duties again.

 **Yamaguchi** : We never did find out what he was doing, did we?

 **Hinata** : nope

 **Yamaguchi** : Weird

 **Hinata** : ok, another rule

 **Hinata** : no kinkshaming

 **Tsukishima** : But kinkshaming _is_ my kink.

 **Yamaguchi** : And you kinkshaming my kink is my kink

 **Tsukishima** : Well, my kink being your kink is my kink.

 **Yamaguchi** : And your kink being my kink being your kink is my kink

 **Tsukishima** : Well, my kink being your kink being your kink being my kink being your kink is my kink

 **Yamaguchi** : Your kink being my kink being your kink being my kink being your kink is my kink

 **Hinata** : …

 **Hinata** : fine then

 **Hinata** : no kinkshaming _or_ satisfying others kinks in the chat

 **Yamaguchi** : ...Fair enough

* * *

**Kagayama** : uh guys? 

**Tsukishima** : The king finally decided to show up, huh?

 **Kagayama** : ..

 **Hinata** : shut up, Tsukishima

 **Hinata** : continue, Kageyama :P

 **Kagayama** : i was on my jog and I turned a corner and saw Oikawa... he was in a dumpster yelling iwa chan? 

**Hinata** : i- 

**Hinata** : is that how setters practice? 

**Tsukishima** : No, dumbass. 

**Yamaguchi** : Did you help him? _@Kagayama_

 **Kagayama** : no i ignored him and continued jogging 

**Yamaguchi** : Well then.

 **Hinata** : but it makes me wonder

 **Hinata** : what was he doing in that dumpster

 **Tsukishima** : Well, maybe if the king were less of a jerk and helped his former senpai out, we would have known.

 **Kayayama** : …

 **Kagayama** : sorry ig

 **Kagayama** : i hve his # tho if you wanna add him

 **Hinata** : 

> > _@_ **_Hinata_ ** _[_ _5:47pm_ _]_ _and we shouldn’t tell anyone about this chat_

Did you even backread?

 **Kagayama** : was i supposed to

 **Hinata** : …

 **Tsukishima** : …

 **Yamaguchi** : …

 **Hinata** : well

 **Hinata** : you didn’t have to

 **Hinata** : but we established some rules for the chat you probably want to know

 **Kagayama** : oh

 **Kagayama** : ok

~

**Kagayama** : a kink is like a fetish right

 **Yamaguchi** : Um

 **Yamaguchi** : Not really?

 **Yamaguchi** : A fetish is more like a fixation with something… like you enjoy looking at someone’s butt or something like that 

**Yamaguchi** : A kink is a preference or fantasy… Like you like being tied up during sex

 **Tsukishima** : I can feel your discomfort with this topic from here.

 **Yamaguchi** : Is it really that obvious?

 **Tsukishima** : You say ‘like’ a lot when you get uncomfortable.

 **Yamaguchi** : Oh

 **Kagayama** : thx i think i understand now

 **Hinata** : I like how Tsukishima notices Yamaguchi's habits lol

 **Hinata** : it’s p gay ngl

 **Tsukishima** : ...I’m not gay.

 **Hinata** : it’s ok if you are dude, no judging here

 **Yamaguchi** : Oh! That reminds me

 **Kagayama** : ?

 **Yamaguchi** : Pronouns?

 **Yamaguchi** : I use he/they

 **Hinata** : same!!

 **Yamaguchi** : Really? I’ve never met someone who uses the same

 **Hinata** : well I don’t really tell anyone

 **Hinata** : but i feel safe with you guys

 **Yamaguchi** : Aw, thanks. I feel safe telling you that too, don’t know why though haha

 **Tsukishima** : He/him

 **Kagayama** : um

 **Kagayama** : he him ig

 **Kagayama** : ive never rly thought about it

 **Kagayama** : or sexuality or sex or wtv

 **Hinata** : ohh

 **Hinata** : so youre ace?

 **Kagayama** : no im a setter?

 **Tsukishima** : Lol

 **Yamaguchi** : :0

 **Hinata** : :0

 **Hinata** : also no that’s not what i meant!! 

**Hinata** : ace as in asexual

 **Kagayama** : ?

 **Yamaguchi** : Oh, I’ve heard of that

 **Yamaguchi** : It’s when you don’t feel attraction, right?

 **Hinata** : kind of?

 **Hinata** : it means you don’t feel sexual attraction

 **Hinata** : aro ace means no sexual or romantic

 **Kagayama** : hm

 **Kagayama** : ig im ace?

 **Kagayama** : ive had a crush or 2 tho

 **Hinata** : have you ever thought about having sex w them? or is it just being with them?

 **Kagayama** : 2nd one

 **Tsukishima** : I’d like to make fun of you, but you’re discovering yourself, so I’ll do it later.

 **Kagayama** : thats odly nice of u

 **Tsukishima** : ...Your grammar gives me a headache. I’m going to go.

 **Yamaguchi** : Bye, Tsukki!!

 **Tsukishima** : Goodbye, Yamaguchi

 **_Tsukishima_ ** _has gone offline_

 **Hinata** : anyways

 **Hinata** : you’re ace, great!

 **Hinata** : what about romance though?

 **Kagayama** : wdym

 **Hinata** : like aromantic is no romantic attraction 

**Hinata** : homoromantic is same gender attraction

 **Hinata** : hetero is opposite gender attraction

 **Hinata** : etc etc

 **Hinata** : you don’t have to tell me but i thought you should know :)

 **Kagayama** : u know a lot abt this

 **Hinata** : i had a lot of spare time in junior high lol

 **Hinata** : plus i was confused because i started liking guys and girls and i didn’t feel totally comfortable with my body some days and i was a whole emotional rollercoaster

 **Yamaguchi** : Relatable

 **Hinata** : lol

 **Kagayama** : nice? ig idk

 **Yamaguchi** : And I thought I was awkward

 **Hinata** : yh Kageyama’s awkward but you’re like a smol bundle of anxiety

 **Hinata** : or a tall bundle of anxiety

 **Yamaguchi** : (─‿‿─)

 **Hinata** : you’re like a taller version of Ryan from buzzfeed unsolved: supernatural or smth

 **Yamaguchi** : I’ve heard of that but I’ve never seen it

 **Kagayama** : uh… whats buzzfeed unsolved

 **Hinata** : :0!!

 **Hinata** : youre all coming with me after practice tmrw

 **Hinata** : we’re having a sleepover and binging buzzfeed unsolved

 **Yamaguchi** : Well.. tomorrow is Friday.

 **Kagayama** : will we be playing vb too

 **Hinata** : Kageyama, you idiot!!

 **Hinata** : ofc we will

 **Hinata** : but BFU comes first

 **Kagayama** : ig i’ll come then

 **Yamaguchi** : Me too. It seems interesting, I guess.

 **Yamaguchi** : _@Tsukishima_ you want to come too?

 **Yamaguchi** : …

 **Hinata** : we can wait for him to respond

* * *

**Tsukishima** : I was eating

 **Tsukishima** : And yes, I guess I’ll come. As long as we watch some True Crime too.

 **Hinata** : ofc!! true crime’s great but supernatural is my fav

 **Tsukishima** : I don’t have a favorite, though Supernatural is always fun to watch when I have spare time.

 **Hinata** : well i hope you don’t mind rewatching lol

 **Tsukishima** : I don’t really care. I don’t even know why I decided to go.

 **Tsukishima** : Wait, I remembered. My brother is visiting this weekend.

 **Hinata** : understandable

 **Hinata** : see you tomorrow!!

 **Tsukishima** : Goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed out "y'all" in the title at first lmao  
> Also, Buzzfeed Unsolved marathon coming up next chapter because I'm a nerd. Do you guys want me to document their reactions? I feel like it'd be a bit rude to be on your phone while watching something with friends but whatever.  
> Also, we're spreading to other chats next chapter!! I feel it's time the precious first years cause chaos in other chats and someone loses the bet


	3. Tsukishima Is Done™

**[in Crows Before Hoes chat]**

**EnNO-SHITa** : did anyone else just see all the first years get into a cab together with packed bags or am I hallucinating 

**Asahi** : I saw them walking out together but just played it off

 **Asahi** : Is it not normal for them to hang out or?

 **Dadchi** : No, they’re usually fighting

 **Dadchi** : ...Alright, who changed my user again

 **Sugar** : lol

 **Sugar** : speaking of first years

 **Sugar** : when are we gonna add them here

 **Dadchi** : ...Aw, crap

 **Noyaaa** : u forgot to add my kohais?? how could u!!

 **Tanaka** : D:

 **Sugar** : did you just think they never talked

 **Noyaaa** : ..maybe

 **Noyaaa** : i wasnt added back until recently give me a break

 **_Dadchi_ ** _has added_ **_Tsukishima_ ** _,_ **_Hinata_ ** _,_ **_Kagayama_ ** _and_ **_Yamaguchi_ ** _to Crows Before Hoes_

 **Dadchi** : Sorry we didn’t add you guys sooner!!

 **Dadchi** : It slipped our minds, haha

**[in The Burning Pile chat]**

**Hinata** : you guys owe me 1k yen :)

 **Tsukishima** : Shit

**[in Crows Before Hoes chat]**

**Yamaguchi** : Nice name.

 **Dadchi** : I’ve tried to fix it but someone keeps changing it

 **Hinata** : lol i like it

 **Noyaaa** : SHOUYOU

 **Hinata** : NOYA

 **Noyaaa** : S H O U Y O U

 **Hinata** : N O Y A

 **Noyaaa** : :D

 **Hinata** : :D))

 **Tsukishima** : Please stop.

 **Tsukishima** : And get off your phones. We’re almost there.

 **_Tsukishima_ ** _,_ **_Hinata_ ** _and_ **_Yamaguchi_ ** _have gone offline_

 **Tanaka** : almost where???

 **EnNO-SHITa** : ...hello?

 **Noyaaa** : theyre gone

 **Tanaka** : rip in pieces

 **Noyaaa** : lol

 **Tanaka** : lolol

 **Noyaaa** : lololol

 **Tanaka** : lolololol

 **Noyaaa** : lololololol

 **Tanaka** : lolololololol

 **Noyaaa** : lololololololol

 **Tanaka** : lolololololololol

 **Noyaaa** : lololololololololol

 **Tanaka** : lolololololololololol

 **Noyaaa** : lololololololololololol

 **Tanaka** : lolololololololololololol

 **Noyaaa** : lololololololololololololol

 **Tanaka** : lolololololololololololololol

 **_Dadchi_ ** _has muted_ **_Noyaaa_ ** _and_ **_Tanaka_ ** _for 1 hour_

 **Dadchi** : Anyway

 **Dadchi** : Don’t forget about our practice match with Nekoma next week

 **Dadchi** : And please don’t forget about the training camp.

 **KinoSHITa** : aye aye, cap’n

 **Dadchi** : ..sigh

 **Sugar** : lol

 **Dadchi** : No

 **_Dadchi_ ** _has muted_ **_Sugar_ ** _for 10 minutes_

 **KinoSHITa** : ._.

 **EnNO-SHITa** : ._.

 **Asahi** : ._.

 **Naruto** : ._.

 **Dadchi** : :)

**[in The Burning Pile chat]**

**Yamaguchi** : So like

 **Yamaguchi** : Why did they make the men in black’s lips red of all things

 **Yamaguchi** : Like, give them hair or a normal skin tone

 **Hinata** : I think they were just like “what’s the least sus thing a guy can have?”

 **Hinata** : and some 70 year old man who knows nothing about todays kids goes “red lips. every good young man needs some red lips if he doesn’t want to stand out”

 **Hinata** : and everyone else was probably half asleep at that point from doing too much work and they were like “sure, let’s go with that” even though they weren’t really paying attention to what he said

 **Yamaguchi** : They were probably like, “Old people know stuff, just do whatever he says, he could probably get us all fired anyways”

 **Hinata** : lmao

 **Kagayama** : y r u on ur phones

 **Hinata** : why not

 **Hinata** : also i may be a hypocrite for saying this but can you plz type normally-

 **Kagayama** : i type normal

 **Yamaguchi** : Sure, Jan.

 **Tsukishima** : Can you PLEASE get off your phones? The next episode is starting, and I would like to watch Ryan piss himself without distractions.

 **Hinata** : ok fine-

 **Hinata** : but youre not actually paying attention to your phone how are you typing??

 **Tsukishima** : Magic~

 **_Hinata_ ** _has gone offline_

 **Tsukishima** : :)

 **Kagayama** : nope

 **_Kagayama_ ** _has gone offline_

 **Tsukishima** : Get off your phone, Yamaguchi.

 **Yamaguchi** : Gomen, Tsukki-

 **_Yamaguchi_ ** _and_ **_Tsukishima_ ** _have gone offline_

**Hinata** : i l l u m i n a t i c o n f i r m e d

 **Tsukishima** : .

 **_Hinata_ ** _has gone offline_

 **Yamaguchi** : 👁👁 

**_Yamaguhi_ ** _has gone offline_

**Kagayama** : that was like ep 5

 **Kagayama** : can we play vb now ?

 **Yamaguchi** : It’s almost dark out…

 **Hinata** : we can play a quick round!! i dont have a net set up or anything but we can just pass if it makes you feel better?

Tsukishima let out a long sigh.

**Tsukishima** : I suppose a bit of practice couldn’t hurt. As long as we eat soon, I’m a bit hungry.

 **Hinata** : i guess i wont practice the whole time then!! Ill stop early to make some soba :D

 **Yamaguchi** : Alright (⌒▽⌒)☆

 **Hinata** : :D

 **Kagayama** : ill go get ur ball. where is it?

 **Hinata** : no no!! youre my guests!! ill get it!! you can go outside :D

 **Kagayama** : ok then

 **_Hinata_ ** _,_ **_Tsukishima_ ** _,_ **_Yamaguchi_ ** _and_ **_Kagayama_ ** _have gone offline_

The sky was getting darker with every passing moment, and as Tsukishima sat up straight on the edge of Hinata’s porch, he crossed his arms. The leaves on the trees were beginning to change color- to lose chlorophyll.

Yamaguchi stood awkwardly in the yard, hands stuffed in the pocket of his hoodie. Tsukishima felt awkward just _looking_ at his friend.

Kageyama was… well, he didn’t really _understand_ the king. He wasn’t ‘socially awkward’, per say, but instead he was _socially inept_. And anyone who could see him now, standing silently in the yard, avoiding eye contact with only two people, could tell that. 

Before Tsukishima could further examine the yard or the people in it, the glass door behind him slid open. In said open door stood the bright and obnoxious Hinata Shouyou who held a volleyball under his left arm and wore a smile too big for this late in the day. 

“So, how do we wanna do this? Do you guys want to get in a circle or?” Hinata stepped out into the cold Autumn air and closed the glass door behind him.

Tsukishima shrugged, standing up. “I don’t care. Let’s just get this over with.”

Yamaguchi seemed to loosen up a bit and looked at Hinata. “Yeah, doesn’t really matter to me either. A circle is fine.”

Kageyama simply nodded.

“All right then!” exclaimed Hinata, bouncing off the porch and into the yard, making the 4 boys appear to be standing in a make-shift circle. He tossed the ball in the air, catching it. “Let’s begin, shall we?”

And that was that. Nothing totally notable happened (well, Hinata received the ball with his face once, but that isn’t too surprising). After about 10 minutes of practicing, a small girl with orange hair opened the door.

“Nii-san!” she called. Oh, Tiny-Hinata then. What was her name again? Did Hinata even ever mention her name? “Mom said you can start the food! We just finished!”

“Uwahh!” Hinata exclaimed, turning towards Tiny-Hinata. “Thanks, Natsu-chan!”

Tiny-Hinata -- now dubbed Natsu -- smiled and ran inside, followed by her brother not moments after.

They simply continued passing the ball with a few comments every once and a while made by each of them.

About 15 minutes later Hinata cracked open the door. “Food’s almost done. Wrap it up soon!”

Tsukishima caught the ball and his stomach let out a soft growl.

Yamaguchi let out a not-so-subtle giggle next to him.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“G-gomen, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said half-heartedly, trying to stop a giggling fit by covering his mouth with his hand.

Tsukishima sighed. It was going to be a long night, that’s for sure.

On the brightside, though, Hinata wasn’t that bad of a cook. Then again, it was just soba with some rice on the side.


End file.
